


Christmas Hair Bow

by Rhov



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray finds Natsu sitting in his house with a glittery bow on his head. What...the...? MERRY CHRISTMAS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Hair Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired through too much Christmas candy and a reader sending me a picture by syewe-yoss as a Christmas greeting on Facebook through "Rhov Anion's Minions."  
>  DeviantArt Link: <http://fav.me/d65u26r>

It was Christmas, and Gray had hoped to see Natsu in the guild. Although Gray gave the Dragon Slayer his present on Christmas Eve, Natsu said that Gray's had to wait until the day of Christmas itself. However, he was not in the guild that morning, and Gray wondered if Natsu had completely forgotten and was frantically searching around town for something—anything—to buy as a last-minute present.

When he walked into his house, he saw that the window was left open, and Natsu had sneaked inside. There was no present in his hands, but there was a glittering, butterfly-like bow in his hair.

"What … the…?" The Ice-Make wizard gawked at the decoration clamped into the pink, spiky hair.

"Yeah, so … Merry Christmas," Natsu muttered with a surly grumble and a slight blush to his cheeks, diverting his eyes in embarrassment.

Gray eventually got over his shock and walked in. Oh, seriously! This was too good _not_ to tease him about. He smirked deviously and razzed him, "Aww, your hair looks rather cute, Natsu. Did you lose a bet? Or did Lucy and Erza decide to play dress-up with you again?"

Natsu's eyes flashed. "Shut up, you bastard!" He stomped over to Gray, yanked his shirt roughly, and pointed to the sparkling decoration. Up close, it was definitely a girl's hair clamp. Natsu pointed at it emphatically. "This isn't a bow in my hair," he shouted. "I put this bow on because I'm your present."

Gray blinked in shock, but then he burst out into peals of laughter until tears came to his eyes.

Natsu flared even more. "Don't you get it, idiot? Your Christmas gift is me! I'm your present. _Your present!_ "

"It's cute," Gray chuckled.

"This … is not … cute!" He began to reach up to his hair. "I knew it was a stupid idea. Lucy was laughing, too."

Gray grabbed Natsu's wrist, still laughing, but trying to stop. "Don't … _hehe_ … don't take it out."

"It's dumb, right?"

"It sure is," Gray had to agree. Then he tilted up Natsu's chin and spoke in a soft, sultry tone, "But this is my present. Only I can unwrap it."

Natsu blushed and looked away. "I admit, I totally forgot to buy you something."

"I already figured that out, idiot," Gray smiled, rubbing up and down Natsu's arms to appease him.

"It wasn't like I forgot it was Christmas! I wanted something really special, but no matter what others suggested, nothing sounded good enough, and next thing I knew it was Christmas Eve and all the stores were closed. So I … I thought … the only thing that really lets you know how I feel is myself, not presents and crap. But then that's dumb, giving myself as a present."

"No," Gray smiled, tilting Natsu's head up again. "You're the best present of all."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the fiery mouth, quenching the worries, icing the fears, until Natsu hummed with pleasure. They clung to one another, their hands began to explore, lips parted, tongues swirled sensually, as both lost themselves in love. Slowly, Gray pulled back, eyes shining, and his fingers played through the soft, pink hair. However, he was again distracted by the glittery bow.

"That really is adorable on you."

Natsu snapped out of his enamored daze and punched Gray in the gut. "Jerk. See if I get you anything at all next year!"

Realizing he deserved that, Gray rubbed out the punch and went back up to Natsu. "Aww, but like this…" He slowly took the bow out of Natsu's hair and set it aside. "…I get Christmas every day of the year." He leaned forward and gave the Dragon Slayer another sweet, slow, gentle kiss that mixed summer heat with winter chill.


End file.
